A Plummer's Wedding
by Punisher 2002
Summary: A sequel to Mario's Big Promise. It's the wedding day, will Mario say I do, or chicken out? MP


Since people have been asking, I guess it is time to make a sequel to Mario's Big Promise. So… Without farther ado, here it is! Note, Mario and company does NOT belong to me. They belong to Nintendo and not me.

A Plummer's Wedding

the morning sunrays fell into an open window and onto a red-blanketed bed. With the sun also lighting up a white suit, a red bow tie, and on top of the suit was his normal red hat, which was clean for once. This was known as Mario's wedding attire and today was the day he would wed Princess Peach Toadstool.

Steam came out from the bathroom door as he opened it to come into his bedroom; making sure his towel was wrapped around his lower half of the body. He took his time putting on the tuxedo correctly while reflecting about the one year of planning they had to do to get here. And for the Mushroom Kingdom Hero, it was one of his longest years ever, but now it will end and for that he was glad.

"Mario!" called a voice Mario knew well.

"Yes Luigi?"

"Are you ready yet?" asked the younger Mario bro.

"I'm ready."

"Good, I'm coming in," said Luigi while opening the door too. Luigi was also in a white tuxedo but with a green tie. On his head was his green Plummer's hat, "Mario, your tie's on wrong."

"It is? Oops."

"Nervous? Don't worry Mario, you'll do fine! Want help with the tie then?"

"Thanks Luigi," answered Mario while his taller brother tied the tie properly, "Luigi, what if Peach says no? Then what do I do?"

"Peach wouldn't say no to you Mario; she really loves you."

"Does she?"

"Yes," reinsured Luigi, "We better get going, the wedding starts soon."

"Right."

They both left the room, only to have Mario run back in a grab a little black box on his dresser and then he closed the door. Then he caught up to Luigi, who was outside, and walked beside him. Allowing the sun to light their way to Peach's castle.

That same sun was brightening up Peach's room and her wedding gown, which was on the person. She had dressed herself with Princess Daisy's help, as a wedding dress is hard to get into. But now they were on the final steps of it and it would be okay.

"Nervous Peach?" asked Daisy.

"A little, I mean I love him Daisy and I don't want him to say no."

"He won't. He loves you more than you love him."

"Really?"

"How many times has he rescued you from any enemy?"

"Uh… I can't remember Daisy."

"You'll be fine," said Daisy as she put on the veil on Princess Peach, and then she took a step backwards, "Wow, you're defiantly going to knock Mario's socks off."

"Thank-you Daisy."

"Come on, let us go to the wedding Peach."

"Alright Daisy."

Then they both left Peach's room and into the main hallway, which was much more decorated for the wedding than normal. But they went to the door when the heard a doorbell. Daisy quickly pushed Peach into a nearby closet before opening the door. There was a rule that the bride and groom could not see each other before the wedding; but then she opened the door.

Out side was Mario and Luigi, were waiting to get in. And luckily for them it didn't take to long, because Daisy opened the door and let them in. She lead them to the backyard where everything was decorated with white silk, red roses from Prince Peasley's garden, white chairs for the guests to sit on, and a little stage for Peach and Mario to stand on.

Mario saw many guests already there. Some were from far away places and others where from right here in Toad Town. Some, as he recognised were from Beanbean Kingdom. Queen Bean, Lady Lima, and Prince Peasley to name a few. Mario and Luigi went to mingle around before the wedding started while Daisy left to find Peach.

Creeping out of the closet, Peach made her way to another room, a sunroom that was close to the wedding site. This was the room she would wait in until she heard the music to send her out into the wedding site. She was nervous and hoped that it would start soon.

When the door opened, Peach jumped and Daisy laughed. After Peach gave Daisy a playful glare she laughed afterwards. Both were best friends and never fought each other, yes, Peach was glad to have her as her maid of honour.

"Well, this is it," said Daisy as they both heard the music to signal both of them to come out.

"Yes, yes it is," answered Peach while following Daisy out of the room.

Mario had just finished talking with Prince Peasley when he heard it was time for the wedding. His nerves jumped high into his throat as he walked over to the stand with Luigi behind him. There he saw the priest for the wedding, Toadsworth and he was holding a small, black book. But before Mario could ask him what was it for the music started.

The guests stood up while the saw Daisy walking towards the stage, holding a yellow rose. Though she was pretty, Mario knew he wanted to see one person. Princess Peach and she was coming next, although it was taking a long time for this to pass. But luckily it did and then he saw Princess Peach and his heart stopped. She was beautiful, she was graceful, she was a living goddess, and soon she would be his wife.

After making the walk up to the stage, Peach was looking at Mario the whole time, and she had never seen him this clean before, or this handsome. But for her this was paradise, and she was living it. Mario did take the veil off of her face, so they both could see each other clearly.

"Today we gather for the wedding of Princess Peach Toadstool and Mario Mario. This is an occasion we all have been waiting for. Instead of boring you with a long thing, both bride and groom have made their own vows. Mario, its time for you to start yours," said Toadsworth.

Mario nodded and then began, "Peach. Ever since I saw your face the first time Bowser kidnapped you, I knew you would be mine. And when he kidnapped you more and more, I became determined to make sure you were safely brought here. You, Peach, are my goddess, my princess, my friend, and my lover. I promise I will always stay true to you and always help you when you are sad or hurt, that's because I love you and only you."

With that said he opened the black box and pulled out a pink diamond ring. It was simple but also pretty at the same time. Then taking her left hand he placed it right beside the other ring he gave her a year ago. Both were beautiful and Peach blushed.

"Peach, it is time for your vows."

"Thank-you Toadsworth," she look at Mario in his eyes, "Mario, you have saved me many times and every time I grew to love you even more than I have. And the last time with my castle attack, by Bowser, I realised you were my only love. You truly did care about me and not about my money or status. I promise to love you Mario and hold you when you are sad. I promise to never leave you and always stay with you, even if times get tough. Mario you are my hero and for that I love you."

Daisy passed Peach a navy blue box and she opened it. The ring inside was a simple golden band with words engrave on it. It said _forever yours_ on the inside. Mario gave her his left hand and she placed the ring on his left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Toadsworth, closing the book in his hand.

Peach leaned down and Mario leaned into her. Both looked into each other and then kissed. With people cheering, and Luigi wiping a tear from his eye, this was a magical moment for the two.

After the wedding passed and most of the guests had left for home or their room at the Inn. Mario and Peach were in her room standing on the balcony looking at the stars. Then they both looked at each other and smiled, they were now man and wife, and their rings sparkled brightly, just like their future.


End file.
